Gratitude
by SHSL Kirino Ranmaru
Summary: Maybe, some things are really meant for you to try. And... You'll never know... You'll get something in return. [Kirino x Reader]


**I honestly... do not remember the reason for posting this but it goes with posting a fanfic stuck on my files since... last year. So... I might as well post it, ehe...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InaIre... If I did... Well, it wouldn't be as popular so...**

* * *

19

19 times... You've tried to tell him. You eventually 'gave up' 2 weeks ago and now well-

"C'mon! Just give one last shot. And if it doesn't work... Well... You fail as the class president." Your friend 'encouraged'.

You sighed; it makes you wonder why you had this task part of your current role as class president, "Why should I? Why do I even bother... I don't think he even cares anymore..."

"That's why you gave up?"

"I-I'm not giving up...! I'm just giving him some... uh... time! That's it, time! To, uh, process everything I told him...!" You defended.

"Suuuuuuure you are..." she said, rolling her eyes.

...

_Help him. Or not help him... It's just one more... It wouldn't hurt to give one last try... Right?  
_...

"F-Fine! I'll give it a last go." You sighed as you left your triumphant smiling friend.

Skimming through his book, Kirino sighed. Many weeks had passed since that day.

Sure, he's happy that Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi were in.

Sure, he knows that he has to cheer on and work even harder.

But... He just feels that his best is not good enough.

He hasn't been going to soccer practice and practically nobody questioned him since they understood his current situation.

"Kirino-kun..."

Kirino looked up from his book and saw you. "Oh hey, class prez..." he quietly said, but loud enough for you to hear.

"Kirino-kun... You've been missing out a lot from school work. Often being absent... And you still haven't returned to me the homeworks I sent you! I know that things have been hard for you, but-"

"I know... You've been telling me for 19 times now... 20 if you count now."

"Well, I'm your class president, why wouldn't I be worried?" You slightly pouted.

"I know, I know... And I really appreciate it... But really, I'll be fine."

You pouted even more, obviously not believing him. Seeing your reaction, he stood up as he picked up his book and gave a pat on your head. He passed by you but then, he heard you mutter something you would really regret.

"Shindou-kun won't be happy if he knows about this."

"His eyes widened and he clenched his hands, "He won't even know about it... And you better not tell him prez."

He left the classroom, remembering what you had just said and his reply... It sounded... Threatening...

You sighed in frustration and massaged your forehead, "NOW I give up."

* * *

Kirino sighed as he walked home.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said that to prez... She was just helping afterall..._ Sighing again, he stopped as he reached his front gate, then saw his mother taking care of her garden.

"I'm home."

"Ah, Ranmaru, welcome back. How's school?" she stopped tending her flowers for a moment to look at her son.

"Fine..." he said. He looked at the flowers that just bloomed, "Say mom... What are those flowers?"

"Oh these?" she looked at the purple flowers, "These are _Campanula._"

"Campanula?"

"Yes. You remember that book about flowers I had you read before?"

"That book that flowers' meaning?" she nodded, "Yeah, I did."

"Do you remember what this mean?" she pointed at the flower.

Kirino placed his finger under his chin and thought about it, and when he remembered the meaning, he snapped his fingers, "Ah! It's means _gratitude_!"

His mother nodded and smiled, "You're correct, Ranmaru. It means _gratitude_."

Kirino looked at the flowers for awhile then to his mom, "Say mom..."

"Hm?"

* * *

The following day, you were on your way to school when you heard someone, who you thought would never talk to you again, called out to you.

"Prez! Good morning!" Kirino greeted you as he was now walking beside you.

"Good morning..." You said, slightly cautious as to not changing your tone of voice... To avoid misunderstandings.

"Sorry about yesterday... I just... Don't want Shindou to find out and worry about me, that's all."

"Oh... I understand."

The walk was silent... A really awkward silence.

"Do you... Think that I can do better in the team?" he asked, disrupting the silence.

You looked at him with a confused look, "Yeah, why?"

"Better in soccer?"

"Of course... If you work hard enough."

"Well... That's just it... I work hard. But... Nothing's happening... I wasn't chosen... Does that mean... I'm not good enough?"

You looked at him with a concerned look before sighing and looked away, "It doesn't mean that you aren't good enough..."

"Huh?"

"It just means that you have to work even harder. Life would always give obstacles that we have to go through... If you didn't get in to the representative team, then work harder, cause you'll never know that you'll be given a chance. The world has no limits, only the person. Just... Don't give up, Kirino-kun. I know you can do it." you looked at him, smiling.

He smiled at you before chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that... You kinda sounded like Tenma and our coach just there."

"E-Eh?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kiddng. Anyway, thanks. Oh and don't worry; I'll do the homeworks you send me in no time... But..."

"But?"

"You tutor me!"

"...What?!"

"C'mon prez! You're the only one for the job. Please!" he looked at you with pleading eyes.

You just stared at him before looking away, "F-Fine."

"Great!"

You stopped walking, realizing that you were already at the school gates, "Ah, we're here."

"Seems we are... I have to go to morning practice... See you later, prez." he said, then he started walking towards the club building.

"See ya." you replied as you started to walk back to the main building

You suddenly stopped walking, when he suddenly called out to you. And when you turned to look at him, you were greeted by a beautiful purple flower, "Here, prez."

"Eh? W-What's-?" you blushed at his sudden action

"_Campanula means Gratitude... Thanks for everything, Prez!" _he said with a gentle smile

Your eyes widened a bit before softening, then smiled gently

...

...

"No problem."

* * *

**Idk if that was good, to be honest. Especially the in the middle when 'YOU' were telling Kirino not to give up or something... haha**

**I remember writing this while my friend and I were really hangover reading this book about language of flowers. **

**There are probably grammar mistakes... I'll probably edit it later on**

**Anyway... Review...(?)**


End file.
